darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia
Amelia Karanthes is the new Judicator of Ryloth. Little is known about her but only because little is asked. Madison Trix is her trusted bodyguard and along with her and a few trusted friends, she works diligently at seeing to the security and safety of the system, a challenge in these dark times. Amelia was married to Ryka Starn recently, on Alderaan by His Majesty Bail Organa. The ceremony was attended by various friends and dignitaries. Childhood Having lost her parents at the age of four, Amelia remembers little of them. After their deaths in a hostage situation on her home planet of Coruscant she became a ward of an orphanage there and remained in that institution until she was of age to get her inheritance. Having felt it was best she not have to deal with the ugliness of her parents' deaths at such a young age, she was sheltered from both what happened and who they were. When she was in her teens she discovered their names on her own and while in law school pursued research to find out more of them, what she found is her own, it's not something she discusses easily. Family Father: Jack Karanthes, a well meaning businessman who got mixed up with the wrong people and in way over his head. Mother: Abigail Quinn Karanthes, the genes that put fire in Amelia's hair come from her side of the family along with a healthy dose of stubbornness. Recent History Law school and life in general away from the orphange flung Amelia into a world she was almost unaware of except in tales shared by others who came to live in the girls home or visitors. Her life was set on fast forward and she became keenly aware of an emptiness inside her. She had always assumed it was simply the loss of her family but she's begun to realize that it's more than that. A purpose. Belonging. Graduating near the top of her class and well known for her tenacity and passion, she was quickly directed to politics and to the senate seat on Ryloth. With the vacating of the Judicator's seat, she almost reluctantly took a nomination for it and the thought of winning, though distant and seemingly intangible, ignited her somehow. When her placement was announced she grabbed on with both hands and with determination plotted her course to lead Ryloth to its former glory, sans slavery, hoping to establish stabiliy and eventually prosperity for the people there. Then..the darkness came. War swept the Republic in a frenzied cloud and the new Judicator was swept with it and now stands the solitary leader of a system on the outer rim, nearly isolated and surrounded by systems claimed by the Black. Following her election on Ryloth she was then elected to the Senate and serves at the Treasurer, working in conjunction with her fellow politicians for the betterment of the Republic with her husband at her side most times when he is not busy with his own pursuits. Personality Amelia is kind and approachable though very guarded in sharing her deepest thoughts and feelings. She isn't insincere in her care of others but perhaps stays on the surface of herself, preferring to listen instead of talk when it comes to emotional or deep subjects. Category:Archived Characters